Staying Home
by Haruka Suko
Summary: 1+3, Heero goes to work, leaving a sick Trowa home, what happens when someone brakes in? AU, possible Death.


Title: Staying Home  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17x@a...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 1+3  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU, violence, language, angst.  
Notes: Enjoy and please R&R!!  
  
7am   
  
Trowa sat on his and Heero's bed, coughing his head off. Heero came back in the room, dressed and ready for work, with a Nyquil bottle in his hand.  
  
"Here koi, drink some of this and go back to bed" Heero said, as he gave Trowa the bottle and sat down next to him.  
  
"But I have to go to work" Trowa said, shaking of cold. Heero felt his forehead. Trowa was burning up.  
  
"Your not going anywhere koi. Your coughing and you have a high fever. Go back to sleep." Heero said, as he tucked Trowa back into bed.  
  
He kissed his forehead, and gave him a warm hug.   
  
"I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can" Heero said, as he was leaving.  
  
"I love you too, ok" Trowa answered, taking two sips of the Nyquil and then gladly turning over and going back to sleep.  
  
1pm  
  
Trowa was sound asleep, as two men broke into the house.  
  
They started to trash the house, looking for something specific. They took the TV, the VCR, and a small stereo.  
  
One of them started to go down the hall and entered the bedroom, finding Trowa asleep. He smirked just as his friend joined him in the doorway.  
  
"Well, looky here, Detective Yuy's pride and joy" The first, taller one said. His partner turned to him.  
  
"Thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah" The taller one said.  
  
They walked over to Trowa, turning him towards them. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning sunshine" The short one said, then punched Trowa in the head, knocking him out.  
  
2pm  
  
Trowa opened his eyes to find himself face down on his bed, his knees on the ground, his hands tied back and he was completely nude.  
  
Suddenly he screamed out in pain as something split him in half, entering him, harshly. The two masked men laughed. They each took a turn at Trowa's body, splitting him in two.  
  
"Oh that was very nice, pretty boy" The taller one said, zipping back up his pants, as Trowa buried his face in the bed, crying for Heero, feeling blood and cum run down his thighs.  
  
The short one grabbed Trowa and pushed him into the hallway. Trowa fell; tripping over the hurricane the men had done in his house. Everything was trashed and all over the floor. There was nowhere to step.  
  
The men picked him up and beat him. They punched and kicked him. Trowa lay on the floor face first, motionless, as they knocked over a book self onto him. Trowa head was facing towards the door.  
  
"Tell detective Yuy, to give us what's ours, or we won't let you live next time" Was the last thing he heard and the last thing he saw was the men leaving threw the front door. He past out.  
  
5pm  
  
Heero walked in the door. His eyes widened at the site and site of the house. He saw that the TV, VCR, and the small stereo were taken.  
  
Trowa slowly opened his eyes, when he heard the front door. /Heero/ He thought as he saw him.  
  
"Heero" Heero heard his name being called in less then a whisper. He knew it was Trowa but he didn't like the weak, very weak tone he called his name in.  
  
"Trowa?" He called out loud, running to the bedroom, only to find it trashed as well, and blood on the floor and bed. "Trowa?" he called again, starting to panic, running back to the living room.  
  
"Heero.........Help" Trowa murmured, barely able to say so. He managed to slightly move his head, making a book fall from a stack next to him.  
  
The noise and movement quickly caught Heero's eyes. He violently gasped at the poor site of his koi. He ran to him and picked up the bookshelf off of him.  
  
Trowa laying face down, hands tied and nude with some blood marks on him.  
  
"Trowa!" Heero quickly untied his hands, and cradled him in his arms. "Koi, who did this?"  
  
Trowa pointed up behind him. Heero turned around and saw two masked men standing in the doorway, pointing guns at them.  
  
"There it is" The taller one said, yanking off Heero's chain with a locket on it. The man opened it and took out two, one million dollar diamonds. "Thanks detective"  
  
/Those were for Trowa/ Heero thought, tightening his hold on Trowa who shivered.  
  
Gun shots. Two single gunshots were heard.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
